Side gate nozzle assemblies are generally known in the prior art. In these prior art assemblies, the side gate nozzle tip assemblies are mostly fixed to the nozzle body of the side gate nozzle assemblies. During thermal heat up, the nozzle body expands in at least the longitudinal direction thereby relocating the side gate nozzle tip assemblies along the longitudinal axis. In addition, a manifold also expands forcing the nozzle body along the longitudinal direction. One disadvantage with the prior art systems is gate alignment during and after thermal heat up. A slight offset between the side gate nozzle tip assemblies and orifices of the cavity negatively impacts quality and potentially increases downtime.